Remembering Birthdays!
by VitsAsh
Summary: One shot. Delay in flight causes damper in Damon's plans and he misses out her birthday. But nevertheless he decides on making up and finally popping the question, expecting a yes. Will Elena agree or... AU/AH.


**Remembering Birthdays!**

* * *

 **Summary-** Delay in flight causes damper in Damon's plans and he misses out _her_ birthday. But nevertheless he decides on making up and finally popping the question, expecting a yes. Will Elena agree or...

* * *

 _Flight Delayed!_ This is not how I planned. I was supposed to be halfway across to meet _my girl_ for her birthday; but here I'm still in New York whereas she's waiting for me in Mystic Falls to celebrate her birthday. I've all the gifts ready with me and even those silly Disney movies which she loves but what's the point if I'll miss her birthday _._ All round the year, I fly across states and countries to run my business and earn enough money so, that I can give her the best of the world and my girl can have whatever her heart desires. I'm sure I'll be on the receiving end of the death glares and lecturing and a back to back repeat of _I told you so..._ To evade her fury I decide against calling her and text her, it would be better, as this way she won't yell at me and I'll also convey my issue regarding why I'm still not present at the party and lounging at airport. Great idea, Damon. You're a _wise wise_ man! So I select her contact and start typing…

 _Flight got delayed._

This is _too_ formal. I should make it seem loving. I'll add some winky faces to make it seem carefree and light. This way she'll be less pissed.

 _Flight got delayed ;)_

Okay, no. Delete delete delete! I should add some more words and few love you's.. What's better than love you to melt a woman's heart.

 _Flight got delayed but I'll make it up._

This sounds good. Let's add some smiley faces that should melt her temper. She always used to complain at my lack of adding emoticons while we chat.

 _Flight got delayed but I'll make it up. :)_

This seems alright. I should apologize too as I'm sure when I meet her I'll be on the listening end and won't be able to utter a word. _You see, my girl has a temper to be feared from._

 _I'm sorry, flight got delayed. I promise that I'll make it up. :)_ _Love you XOXO_

 _Smooth, Damon_. Yeah, that's more like it. I press send and wait for the reply, if at all she does. My phone rings and I look to see her calling _._ How did I chalk out the possibility of her possibly calling me? _You can't triumph a woman, especially the one who you love._ I sigh and receive the call knowing there's no way out. We all have to face our challenges head on, So, Here we go!

"Hello Love, how are you honey?" I chime with all the love and cheesiness I can muster, praying to god that this may diffuse her temper and when I see her face to face there won't be any threat to my life.

" _Seriously Damon?"_ and I'm welcomed with a yelling and pissed Elena. _"You knew well in advance about the party and still you book your flights at the last moment? How can you be so careless and stupid! I didn't expect this from you."_ She barked and I almost shook from her high pitch. I'm a fearless man, no seriously, but my girl can be really scary when mad.

Sometimes the way she talks to me reminds me of my Mother. I mean with all the words she uses to admonish me, it also could be due to the fact that she's a kindergarten teacher.

"I'm really sorry. I had it all planned and was supposed to be there at the party in this hour instead of waiting at airport. Do you really think I'll miss this party or this day?"

" _The fact that you're not here states that you could care less. All this time in our relationship you've annoyed and bothered me, this is the only time when you disappointed me, Damon. I planned all this not for myself but for you. I'm here giving awkward smiles to everyone who comes to wish and asks for you. There are even few parents of those kids I teach, do you know what impression does it make on them? How I'll be the talk of the town?"_ She states her voice low and wobbly in the end. This makes me even guiltier and ashamed.

"I know and I'm really sorry." I sigh and press my fingers on my eyelids trying to dissipate frustration but to no use. I know I screwed up. I should be there at that party beside my girls cutting the cake and watching her smile with those cute little dimples.

" _I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to"_ her voice firm and reprimanding.

I release a puff of air. What should I even say to this? I know I'm wrong here. I can't undo or magically teleport myself there, no matter how much I want to but I should take this as lesson and never ever repeat it.

I try to change the topic, hopefully this will lighten up her mood. "How's the party going on?"

She sighs and comments, _"It ended up an hour ago."_

I look at my watch it's 8 which means it ended around 7. It ended quite early

"Why? It's still early." I was quite shocked as these parties last till 9.

" _The birthday girl didn't want to cut the cake without you. So, everybody gave the presents and left."_ She mentions in a flat voice.

I run my hand through my hair and fall back against the wall. Oh god no! This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was planning all this since weeks and I suggested throwing a costume theme party. I can't even imagine the embarrassment Elena had to go through because of me.

"I'm really very sorry, Elena. I swear I was serious about this day and the party. I even planned it with you and all the gifts I got…Dammit! I don't-"

She cuts me off and says, _"Hey, hey it's okay. Stop pulling your hair from your roots."_ I remove my hand from my hair. She knows me so well; this brings a silly half smile on my face. _"No use crying over spilled milk or broken eggs. Just remember that your decisions affect others around you. Try and catch the flight as soon as you can and be safe. I'll be here waiting until you reach home. Don't worry about anything else. I'll try and salvage the remaining day. Do you get it?"_ Her voice sounded hopeful and different than how it started. This woman is incredible; I won't ever get how quickly her moods change.

"Yes, I do. I Love you, Lena. I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll make up for all this" I reply with confidence

" _You better be, Romeo. I Love you, too. Miss you"_ She says and ends the call. I smile at how my heart flutters at her words as if I'm still a love sick teenager. I'll have to pop the question soon that I'm serious about her and want to take that step with her. This is what love does to you; makes you do cheesy and crazy shit which I love to every bit. _Damn, it rhymes_.

The announcement of the arrival of my flight has been made and I get up to go through security and finally boarding the plane, all the while contemplating on my decision. I should spend more time with my family; not just mom now even Stefan is complaining about it. It would only be a matter of time when Dad starts lecturing me on family time, which would be awkward and weird.

I find my seat and place my handbag up in the overhead compartment. Two hours and I'll be home to my girls, the thought itself makes me giddy. All I've to do is apologize and make up to the birthday girl and ask _her_ the question. I hope she says, yes. I don't want anything more than her constant presence in my life. But a deep snore gets me out of my thoughts and I look at the person who's seated next to me snoring loudly and his head is lolling on my shoulders. _Seriously, how quick can some people fall asleep?_ I push his head and his body away from me and damn, he's heavy! So I give him a harsh push at which he wakes up and looks bewildered and rubs the sleep off his eyes. He yawns and turns to look at me and gives an apologetic smile.

He clears his throat and speaks, "Sorry man, I didn't sleep whole night because my one year old was down with fever and had to make sure he's comfy and asleep to get the fever down."

"Yea, I know a thing or two about kids. They're angels some of the time but mostly they're just pure little demons running around getting you all cranky and irritated but then again you love them for bringing all joy to your life." I finish with a smile on my face and genuine happiness in my heart.

"Whoa! You sure as hell know a lot about kids. Either you're a doting uncle or a father" He praises, amused by my description and introduces himself, "I'm Alaric, by the way"

"Damon" I mention and we get into small talks. Later on, he goes back to sleeping but mostly snoring. While my thoughts, run over the time when I first met Elena and our meetings thereafter.

 _ **2 years ago…**_

 _Damon parks his Camaro inside the school building and gets out of his car cursing the rainy weather and the fact that he's late to pick his daughter from school. She'll be so worried. She's only three, my little girl. He rushes inside the school and looks for his daughter's class. Ahh.. this is the one. He enters the open door and looks at chocolaty brown haired woman who's seated on a chair and is busy braiding his daughter's hair; his daughter who's giggling and laughing at something that woman said... He feels his heart tug at that scene. He wants his daughter to have a mother's love in her life but he cannot do anything to provide her so and many a times he feels helpless and pathetic. Especially when his daughter questions_ _ **Daddy, everybody has a mommy. Why don't I?**_ _What should he even answer to that?_ _ **I'm sorry sweetheart I knocked up your mother on a one night stand and after giving birth to you she disappeared without a hint or a clue.**_ _No, you don't say such things to little kids. He doesn't want his daughter to ever feel that her mother didn't care for her or didn't love her, even though it's true. He wants his child to feel loved and cared for…but he can only pray that one day he finds a woman who can love him and his daughter as her own._

" _Daddy" Emma squeals after noticing her father stand in the corridor and rushes towards Damon to hug him._

" _Hey sweetie" Damon kneels and catches his running daughter in his arms and kisses her hair._

" _Daddy you late" Emma pouts with a tear in her eyes._

 _He realizes his little girl was most definitely scared and worried so, he hugs her tight and coos, "I'm really sorry, doll. Daddy won't ever be late. I promise." and kisses her forehead and her chubby cheeks._

" _I want cake" Emma asserts straight to the point making Damon chuckle. His little girl is getting demanding but nevertheless he'll fulfill all her demands._

" _I'll get you one" he agrees getting up and lifting his daughter in his arms._

 _An appealing voice interrupts the Father-Daughter reunion, "I'm Elena Gilbert; Emma's teacher" the brown haired woman states with a smile on her face. Her doe brown eyes focusing on Damon's blue ones. In that instant, Damon knew that he'll never be able to forget her brown eyes and that luscious brown hair that falls on her shoulders and her sweet sweet voice._

" _I'm Damon Salvatore, Emma's father" He states and gives his flirty smirk which annoyed Elena._

 _ **Back to present…**_

That was the first time he met, Elena or also knows as Miss. Gilbert; who was class teacher of his little girl. Instead of flirting back with him, Miss Gilbert chastised Damon on how careless he was and he should take care of his daughter and what not. It didn't annoy him but made him smile that she cares a lot for his little girl and his Emma loves her a lot. It wasn't her face that he saw first but her laughter and the love she had for his girl. Emma was giggling at something she said…and he loved to see his little girl happy in other woman's presence. After Emma's mother left her, he couldn't trust any woman except his mother around his daughter. There were many women who were after him because of his looks, money and business, but none were interested in loving his daughter. His daughter was his utmost priority. He still remembers the time when he was crushing after his daughter's teacher and she always turned him down. But then _finally_ she did melt…

 _ **A year ago…**_

" _You feel something for me and it's not just pity for me being a single dad or care and concern for my little girl. You like me and I know it… I've seen you stealing secret glances at me Elena, I'm not oblivious to it or when you were worried as hell when I tripped and broke my arm or when you made me and Emma, a soup when we had fever and even took care of us…no teacher does that, Elena; but only a woman who genuinely likes a man. I won't deny myself a chance of what could be the start of something beautiful and long lasting. Nor, I'll let you deny it._ _ **I'm falling for you Elena Gilbert and you're mine**_ _." He asserts and pushes Elena against the wall and kisses her with a frenzy and deep need. His kiss wasn't just a kiss. It was marking her as his. It was territorial and it was all passionate and crazy._

 _Elena couldn't deny anymore what she felt for him. She was consumed by his presence, his scent, and his arms caressing her, making her lose all her senses. So, she did what she knew she should in her gut and that was to kiss Damon back with the same intensity and craze, accepting her defeat at resisting this man, finally._

 _ **Back to present…**_

Damon can't help but grin and feel proud when he finally gathered some guts and kissed her and knocked out both of them from their senses. She was an angel attached with wild wings and he was a fallen angel at her doorstep. _God, what a description! It even fails Nicolas Sparks._ I should note it down and send her on Valentine's Day; _which he started celebrating for her_.

I get out of my reverie and pay the taxi then get my bags out and fish keys out of my pocket to open the door. I just could ring the bell but then again I don't want to wake them up if they're sleeping. I open the door and get inside. It's quite dark except the night light which is kept on so Emma could find her way at night if she wakes up and also because she's scared of dark. I close the door and switch on the lights and see two most beautiful sights before my eyes sleeping on couch. Elena is curled up with my baby girl; Emma has her head on Elena's chest and is soundly sleeping. I smile, as this is what I want for my girls. I take out my phone and snap a picture real quick then pick my doll from Elena's arms to lay her in bed but Elena grips her tighter and opens her eyes, looking at me and trying to process what exactly is going on.

I smile and whisper, "Lena, I'm going to lay Emma on her bed." and kiss Elena's forehead at which she blushes, gives me a cute smile and nods.

I pick my five year old and take her to her room and place her on the bed and cover her with a blanket. I look at her mesmerized by this little bundle of energy and life which now lay asleep. I push strands of her black hair behind her ears and kiss her on her cheek. I love my baby girl a lot and promise to never miss her birthday ever again. I get up and close the door.

I get out in the hall to face Elena. I find her sitting on the couch where she and my daughter were asleep. She has her chocolate brown curls tied into bun and looks up at me as I enter the room. She gets up and leaves to kitchen. I guess I deserved that after missing out on my own daughter's birthday while she had to answer and face awkward and embarrassing situation because no one knows she's dating her student's father. She comes back with a glass of water and places her soft hand on my cheek, urging me to drink. I stare at her for a while, and then empty the glass in big gulps not realizing that I was thirsty but she somehow knew… she always knows me and my moods better than I do myself.

"How was your flight? You look really tired." She inquires her voice filled with genuine concern and care.

"It was okay. Yea I'm quite tired. I'm really sorry Lena…" I mutter and kiss her forehead and she hugs me in return. "I should've listened to you and booked the flight a day before Emma's birthday. What kind of a father am I? I'm not present on my own daughter's birthday..." my voice gets wobbly in the end," I'm nothing better than her mother who ran away leaving her all alone."

She pulls back and coos, "Hey hush. You're nothing like her because you love your little girl and do everything in your power to make her happy. You didn't just up and leave when it was hard; you stayed and raised a beautiful daughter with all the love. I agree your decision to take the flight in the morning of her birthday was stupid; but we all make such mistakes and learn from it. You'll have to make up for it, tomorrow." She says and gets on her tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on my lips but I hug her close and kiss her back with more intensity and love. Would it be weird, if I say I feel those sparks thing when she touches me or kisses me? I mean it's kind of girly which I won't admit out loud but _damn, I love her._

I pull away and gaze at her face… her presence is always calm and soothing to my storms. I hold her tighter and release my breath which I didn't even realize that I was holding. I breathe in her scent which reminds me of peaches. I pull back kissing her head.

"Hey what's wrong?" She questions confused at my behavior.

"I wanted to ask you something" I say and she looks at me worried.

"I didn't plan it this way. It was supposed to be a surprise from Emma and me after we wrapped up her birthday party. I should've been here with you to support you when those people gave you looks or passed comments but I left you alone not only to host my daughter's birthday but also to deal with the fact that everyone will judge and gossip about you because you're dating your student's father."

"Damon-" She tries to console me but I interrupt her. This is my fault that nothing went as planned and she was not only hurt but disappointed by my carelessness.

"I had this planned for weeks and that's the reason I had to stay till last moment in New York because it wasn't finished yet." I confess

"What do you mean? What surprise?" She questions being caught off guard by sudden change in topic.

"Wait here" I say and she gives me a skeptical look

I rummage through my bag and get out the box and give it to her. She looks at me and I smile letting her know that it's all right. She opens the box and gasps and just stares at it. She's immobilized and looks up at me with tears in her eyes and hand covering a mouth and I'm clueless if she's happy or not but then she speaks and I hope it's not what I dreaded the most.

"Damon… this key and locket…what is it for?" She mumbles trying to confirm her doubts.

"You know it, Love. I'm asking you to move in with me." I profess, laying it all out for her to know my intentions, that I want more, more of her and more of us.

"This locket… it's the same I saw in New York two years ago…this…how?"She stutters admiring the locket with her delicate fingers.

"I planned it all…you wanted this locket as it reminded you of the locket your mother used to wear when she was alive. Open it. There's picture of three of us in it. I hope you like it." I add nervously.

"Damon…I don't know what to say. What does it mean?" She mumbles looking confused and happy all together.

"It means I want you as a permanent member in our lives…mine and Emma's. I will soon go down on a knee and propose you but it's just seven months of us being in relationship and I didn't wanted to scare you-"

Before I could complete she jumps on me and kisses me with full abandon. I smile and kiss her back. She lays tiny kisses all over my face and I take all the love she's showering upon me. She pulls back and whispers, _**"Yes"**_ in a breathy and husky voice and kisses me again. I twirl her around, not being able to handle my happiness.

The sound of little feet patters and I see Emma, who runs squealing to hug both of us, "Daddy you come" and I hug my little girl and whisper how much I love her and promise not to miss her birthday, ever again. Elena looks at us not being able to hold back her tears of joy and I open my arm for her and she hugs me and kisses Emma's head. I look at both of them not able to believe my luck to have both of my girls happy and in my arms.

 _ **10 years later**_

"Mommy" a little voice calls running towards the person they want to seek

"In the kitchen sweetie." Elena calls out to her youngest son.

"I eat cuppy cakes" Little Daniel told his mother expecting to be provided with cupcakes as and when he pleases since his father introduced it to him. That's the thing about Damon instead of being strict with kids; he melts at their puppy dog eyes and agrees on unhealthy options of food.

"Sweetie, cupcakes are not eaten for dinner. It's not good for the tummy. It can cause oowie" Elena explains her three year old hoping that he'll let it go because she didn't wanted a sugar high three year old running around at midnight.

"Daddy say I eat it" Daniel cries out trying his best to persuade his mother by his power of tears and pouty face.

"Oh, I'll handle your daddy. Go and eat your vegetables and then I'll give you a big cupcake" Elena convinces her little boy, dusting the dirt off her son's shirt and pulling up his pants as the hem was touching the ground.

"I get cuppy cake" Daniel screams in joy. Twinkling his blue eyes, same as his father.

"Yes. My little prince gets a cupcake. Now go and sit with Lilly, I'll be back" Elena says and kisses those rosy cheeks of his son and combs back his inky black hair. Daniel was a spitting image of his father and Elena didn't mind one bit.

"Emma, do you know where your daddy is?" Elena looks at her oldest daughter who's all grown up and so beautiful. It feels like yesterday when Emma was five and Elena used to tell her stories and teach her alphabets.

"Dad's in the backyard. He's repairing his Camaro…" Emma answers coming out of their bedroom towards her mother. After Damon and Elena got married, they decided that it's time Elena legally adopts Emma as her daughter.

"Emma dear have dinner and see if your siblings aren't destroying the hall" Elena states and turns to the door leading out to backyard.

Emma suddenly calls out, "Mommy…Can I… I want your red silk scarf to wear for the party."

"Sure you can…it's in my closet, top left drawer." Elena mentions with a smile.

"Mom can you get it for me… I'm kinda hungry" Emma mentions pouting and Elena just smiles back. Some things never change.

"Okay sure, honey" Elena says and goes to her bedroom.

Elena enters and yelps after watching the condition of their bedroom. Balloons touching the ceiling and rose petals covering the floor. Their family pictures stuck on the wall, from Emma growing up to Lilly's first day at school and Dan's crazy silly moments and many more of Damon and Elena's wedding day to honeymoon to when she was carrying Lilly to celebrating their 5 year anniversary and Daniel's first birthday… all of those memories were plastered on the walls. She couldn't help but be overwhelmed by all these beautiful memories of her family. She knew something was up with her husband and her kids when they were going all secretive and not allowing her to enter their bedroom.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms encircles her waist and pulls her, her back colliding with his chest; she gasps due to sudden movement while he whispers, "Happy Birthday Mrs. Salvatore" and kisses her neck and continues, "You're an angel attached with wild wings and I'm a fallen angel at your doorstep. Thank you for being born and filling my life with love and happiness. I love you" he confesses.

She turns in her husband's arms and looks at those ocean blue eyes which are shared with all three of her kids and places her hands around her husband's neck and pull his face down, kissing him squarely on lips. Damon deepens the kiss turning it more intense and passionate. Holding her firmly against him, placing butterfly kisses along her neck which makes Elena suck a breath. He then kisses her lips again and leans his forehead against her and smiles.

After getting out of haze, from his kisses, Elena whispers, "I love you, too" and grins.

Damon bends down, places his lips near her ear, "You look ravishing in this delicate red dress of yours. I'm trying my best to keep my hands to myself but I promise you, after the kids go to sleep, this dress will be on the floor and you in the bed with me." He whispers seductively and Elena blushes. Even after 10 years of their marriage, he makes her blush with simplest of words of desire and compliments.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Salvatore" She smiles and kisses him.

* * *

 _I wrote this one shot since I'm kind of having writer's block for my story. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review :) and let me know your thoughts._


End file.
